Historically, the building industry has employed a large number of professions to design, manufacture, and maintain building systems that perform a variety of functions. These various functions include, for example, lighting control, smoke detection, air quality monitoring, occupancy awareness, and so forth. Each individual system carries with it costs associated with upfront equipment purchase, installation, operation, and maintenance. While cost control is important, additional factors such as aesthetic appeal, ease of use and maintenance, expandability, and so forth can be equivalently critical in the design, manufacture, operation, and maintenance of a variety building systems.
Increasingly, industry is focusing on intelligent systems or smart systems to provide a variety of building system functions. Unfortunately, these intelligent systems can be costly, complex, and difficult to maintain. Moreover, due at least in part to historical legacy, few advances have been made in offering building owners efficient, economical, and aesthetically pleasing smart building solutions.